justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Love Is All
"Love Is All" by Roger Glover ''(covered by ''The Sunlight Shakers ''in the game) is featured on ''Just Dance 2015. Dancers First Dancer *Tiara/Crown *Red/Brown Hair *Pink Dress *Dark Blue Glove *Red Heels *Red and Light Blue Dress *Greyish-Light Blue Glove *Pink Heels Second Dancer * Frog to Prince * Red Stripes * Cherry Red Glove * Orange and Red Top * Orange and Red Shoes * Brown Hair * Royal Red Top with a Yellow Circle * Black Pants * Orange Cape * Yellow Glove * Brown Shoes Gold Moves There is one for each. P1: "Kiss" the frog to transform him to a prince. P2: Show a muscle with your right arm. Trivia * * This is the second time that only one coach in a duet transforms. First time being Gangnam Style. * In some images, the girl's dress is blue. This was changed to pink. * The frog turns into a prince. * This is the fourth song covered by The Sunlight Shakers after Who Let the Dogs Out?, Jump in the Line, and Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In. * This is the 4th time Raving Rabbid makes a cameo in the background, 1st was Here Comes the Hotstepper, 2nd was When I Grow Up and the 3rd was Make The Party (Don't Stop). ** Coincidentally, every other game features a Ravin Rabbid somewhere in the background. ** However, this is the first time that the Rabbid does not appear live during gameplay, but as a more animated cartoon. * The frog is found on the CD cover. * The frog has similarities with Kermit the Frog. * * P1 is getting less points on Wii and PlayStation than P2 because P1 uses her left hand more than P2. * This is the second time that a coach teleports. First being Tell Your World in Just Dance Wii U. * The pictogram bar flashes at the violin part very fast. *The routine contains many elements from Rayman Origins. ** There are even characters from the game. * The cover is faster than the original. * The dance to this song was thought to be "She Looks So Perfect", " Royals", "Va Va Voom" or "Birthday" because some people tried to fit the songs with the short gameplay from the announcment trailer. But, it got revealed to be Love Is All at Gamescom. Gallery 033155.jpg Just_dance.png|Beta Element: The girl's dress is blue. JD2015_screen_LOVE_IS_ALL_PS3_1_GC_140813_10am_1407876611.jpg Itsthefrog.jpg|Album Cover/Frog Dancer inspiration 35-Love_Is_All.png|P2 Avatar (Frog) IMG_20141013_200613.JPG|Love Is All background Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs from 1999 or under Category:Covered Category:Covered Songs Category:Duets Category:Animal Dancers Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:1900 to 2000 Category:70's Category:Love Songs Category:Non-Human Dancers Category:Songs with turning coaches Category:Raving Rabbids Category:Dancers with different coloured skin Category:Songs With Romantic Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:20th Century songs Category:Old Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Fun Songs Category:Familiar Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Simple backgrounds Category:Unpopular Songs Category:Smiling Dancers Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Confusing Dancers Category:Recycled elements Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Spoken Elements Category:Songs with no censored words Category:Songs With 1 Gold Move. Category:Songs with changing tempos Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Casual Category:Avant Guarde Category:Classics Category:Dancers that enter/exit offscreen